


Broken But Not Lost

by The_SilverSoulWarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Clint Barton is not ok, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just a little tho, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SilverSoulWarrior/pseuds/The_SilverSoulWarrior
Summary: Rescued from Asgard's unholy justice, Loki is taken to STARK Tower By Thor. Where he asks his friend Tony Stark to watch over Loki and keep him safe But, Tony ends up being a Stark and brings Bruce Banner in minutes after Thor asks now, Tony has two jobs. find out what happened to Loki and, keep him safe. From not only his world BUT... the other eight realms! The dum shit Tony has got into not even he knows.





	1. HELP HIM OR DON'T

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,This is my VERY first time on ao3. And I hope to who ever reads this trash likes it.

**BOOM!**

"Uuuhhh JARVIS what the HELL was that." I asked my AI VERY SLEEPY and ANNOYED at the fact that thunder just struck MY TOWER waking me UP.

"Sir,it seems that Thor has just arrived and, is requesting to speak to you he says is important."

" **THE HELL,IT'S TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING WHAT IS SOOOOO FUCKING IMPORTANT THAT THOR NEEDS TO WAKE ME UP! AT TWO, A MAN AS SMART AS ME NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP**." JARVIS pauses for a second then answers.

"Sir,Thor said it has to do with his Younger brother Loki,From what I can detect Loki is Severely injured and needs medical attention right away,For any chance of surviving his injuries."

"What Loki's here?"

"Yes sir but he seems to be unconscious." 

"Uhhh!" I rubbed my tired face and all I can think is **_Why can't my life be easier for two seconds._** After a few minutes of moping I get up. I'm about to walk out the door when I remembered I didn't have clothes on, NOW! I know what your thinking and no there is NOT! A girl in my bed, I just like to sleep nude.

I walked into my closet and grab a Pair of sweatpants and a gray shirt, Then walked out the door. I immediately told JARVIS to Get Banner in the room, I get in the living room and Thor walks up to me "Man of iron, I'm in need of your assistance,Loki is dying and I need to get back to Asgard before anyone knows I'm gone Please watch over him and I ask that you don't tell any of the other Avengers as of right now." _**shit how to tell him I asked for Banner**_. "Uh Thor buddy sorry, but,Um how do i say this,Uh you see I told JARVIS to get ban-"

"TONY!" _**OH NO I'M SO DEAD NOW!**_ Bruce walks in the living-room

"Tony why in the world did I get a call from JARVIS at two in the morning?" I turned to Thor to see a VERY ANGER look on his face. Then I turned to Bruce and said "Well you see Thor and Loki just got here and I need your help treating Loki's wounds he's sleeping keep in mind and your the best we go-" I was looking between Thor and Bruce When I noticed how close Thor had got to me, I Immediately Took steps back.

Thor looks at Bruce and said "Banner my friend,I ask that you keep this a secret from the rest of the Avengers as I have asked Anthony to do the same." Bruce looks at Thor in shock and then replies "Thor if you're talking about the same Loki who tried to destroyed New York...like seven...nine months ago? Then the answer is...HELL NO!" with a look of disappoint on his face Thor sighs "Banner,Loki is not the same as you remember him,my brother he...was broken and now he's dying and I really need you and Anthony's help to save him,Please." as I look at Thor to see how sad he looks, I sigh and turn over to Bruce "I think we should help Loki, Bruce." Bruce gives me a look, then nods his head in agreement and tells Thor "Lay Loki on the couch." And then tells me to. "Get the first aid kit out of the kitchenette." I grin "I'm one step ahead of you Brucie." then I throw the first aid kit to him.

**~~time skip two hours~~**

**Bruce's POV**

After me and Tony finished patching up Loki's wounds, Thor sighs "Thank you my friends, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost my brother." I look over at Thor and ask what I and Tony both have had on your mind. "Thor what happened?" Thor shoot me a glare of anger "...It's not my places to tell you without my brother permission...well,seeing as my brother is patched-up I shall be off see you soon my friends." Just as Thor was about to leave Tony stands-up "So that's it. your off, again...Thor what are you not telling us,I mean it has to be pretty bad for you to be this...WELL like this." Thor turns

"Do **not** try to **trick** me _Anthony_!" Tony sits back down

"This is not the time to play games!" Thor shout whispers at Tony then continues "I will be back as soon I can." Thor leaves the room with blinding light leaving me and Tony to our thoughts Tony then stands again "If we're keeping reindeer games here a secret from the other,Then we should get him to a room before everyone wakes up and kicks his ass damaging him more." I reply with a nod and help Tony get Loki to one of the many rooms new rooms in stark tower.


	2. Thank you's & Sorry's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes,let's how if Tony can do what's asked of him.

**Clint's POV**

 

**Bump**

My eyes shoot open as something had fell, since the attack on New York every time I hear a to loud noise when i'm not in battle I jump. The next thing I hear is Tony and someone talking so Tony brought a lady home, again. damn him and his lust for women. I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

 

**Bruce's POV**

"Damnit Tony be careful stop dropping Loki we don't want to wake anybody up!"

Tony looks at me "Stop yelling then." i'm about to yell at him again when I feel something move, I look down and a pair of eyes shoot open me and Tony both drop Loki on his back he groans and gets up just before he can fall Tony puts Loki arm over his shoulders I snap back to reality and do the same thing. Me and Tony know its not safe for Loki to be on the same floor as the rest of the team, So we decided it was a good idea to put him in a corner room as we get in the room the first thing we do is put Loki on the bed. As he looks up me and Tony both see the worry then fear in his eyes.

 

**Tony's POV**

Fear...Fear is something I know all to well. As I look into Loki's eyes all I can see is his fear I get on one of my knees "Were not going to hurt you,ok?" I said Loki's eyes look like they light up for a few second then the look dies and, Loki shifts his body as best he can so he's face to face with me.then Loki takes a few deep breaths "Hh-how ddd-do iiii-i kk-know yy-your nnn-not lll-lying tttt-to mm-me sss-so yyy-you cccc-can jjj-just kkk-kill mm-me ll-la-ter?" Loki said, blinking after a tear falls from hims face I've seen broken hell I've been broken. But this is just. I sign and start "Look-."

"II-I'll dd-do aa-any-thing jj-just pp-please ddd-don't kkk-kill mm-me!" at this point I just want to cry.

I put my hand on Loki's "I'm not going to kill you Loki."

"WW-What A-ab-out HH-him?" I look up and see that Loki is..........looking at Bruce! I laugh which makes Loki jump so I look up at him "Bruce can't hurt a fly let alone you." I hear footsteps which I guess are Bruce "Even if I wanted to,I wouldn't." Loki looks at Bruce instantly "WW-what A-ab-out GG-green GG-guy?" Bruce takes a step "I'm in control of The Hulk,So as long as your good were good,Ok?" Loki shakes his head up and down until I clear my throat "You must be tried" Loki jumps again and shakes his head again.

So I continue "This is your room DON'T leave it ever without me or Bruce's permission,Ok." Loki shakes his head again and then yawns "Ss-so tt-this ii-is mm-my rr-room?"

I grin "yep"

Loki blushes "TT-Thank yy-you ff-for eee-every-thing yy-you've dd-done ss-so ff-far" it's barely above a whisper but it's still something. **it's.....cute....WHAT nonononono it was just a nice jester nothing else!** I get up and look at Loki "See you in the morning." I wink which makes him blush more "Tt-thank yy-you." Loki said me and Bruce look back "Your welcome." We said then we walk back to our room's just before Bruce go's in his room he tell me "I'll check on Loki in the morning." I look back and said "Ok see you in the morning Bruce." and continue to my room. After I close the door I instantly let my body fall on the bed and in seconds i'm asleep.

The next morning As I wake up all I can think is **what happened last night?. then it hits me Thor dropped Loki off and bailed after me and Bruce saved him.** I sigh and start to get ready for the day, I get up and go take a shower then I get dressed and walk out my room at 6:00 sharp as I walk in the living room/dining room I ask "What's for breakfast!" just then Bucky jumps out of the kitchenette and reply's "Classic american!"

I look his way and ask "What's got you so happy this morning,Steve give you a kiss or something?" both Steve and Bucky blush 

"What no your crazy stark!" they both said at the same time then look at each other and blushes an even deeper red I chuckle at the site of the two men.

Your all probability like WHY is Bucky here, Well after Steve told me Bucky was the winter soldier and he killed my parents under Hydra's control. And that he found his long time friend and wanted to help him get away from Hydra and better I instantly said HELLLLLLLLL NOOOOO. after that Steve spent a month moping around and I couldn't stand it anymore, So I told him that it was OK as long as Bucky was different from the winter soldier and wouldn't SHAMELESSLY KILL everyone then I was cool with him being here And ever since Bucky has been living here in the tower he has even become like part of the team...our family.

After a few minutes Bruce comes in the living room and everyone looks up at him Bruce clears his throat  "Can I help you all with something?" Bucky walks back in the kitchenette and Steve looks back down at his paper and everyone else just turns there head's away from Bruce, We then look at each other this is very confusing then Nat clears her throat in a theatrical way and said "Why we're you so late?" everyone looks at Nat then Bruce and we all know that Bruce is very confused when he reply's "What?"

Nat gets up "You and Bucky are always the first two people up in the morning So,I will ask again,why we're you so late?" this time it sounds more forceful and me and Bruce look at each other very worried that Nat will find out about Loki being here in the tower. Nat takes a step "Why we're you late Banner" Bruce takes a few steps away from Nat and then reply's "I don't know I just wanted to sleep in why is it so important that you know WHY I slept in?" just then Bucky comes out the kitchenette with a butcher knife "Because you said you were going to _HELP_ me with **YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MORNING AND YOU WEREN'T THERE YOU-YOU ASS!** " Bucky then hits the counter with the butcher knife which makes us all jump even Nat. Steve gets up and walks in the kitchenette the rest of us look back to Bruce who is taking to his self out loud in a soft voice so we don't hear him after a few seconds Bruce looks up "JARVIS is today the tes...........that day?" "Yes Dr.Banner it is." Bruce curse under his breath which he only does if he's done something wrong or forgot something every important. Just then yelling comes from the kitchenette then Steve starts to walk out ever so slowly when a knife comes shooting past his face, almost cutting his cheek at this point everyone is up and **VERY** much afraid,Steve looks over at us then turn to a Bucky Holding a very scary and **BIG KNIFE** "Bucky listen i'm sure Bruce didn't mean to miss your appointment-"

"that's right I didn't mean to miss the appointment it just slipped my mind." Steve looks at Bruce like stop-talking then turns to Bucky

"stuff slips people mind's all the time, it's apart of being human,right." everyone shakes their heads right Bucky roles his eyes and puts the knife on the counter. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** We all turn around to the hallway when JARVIS tell me "Sir,your _GUEST_ seems to be in serious distressed." me and Bruce look at each other

"Well no shit!" as me Bruce and the rest of team make our way down the hall to the room me and Bruce setup for Loki we all see a bunch of frost in the hallway as we walk to the room Loki's in everyone is quite no one wanting to ask what's going on. We reach the room and just when i'm about to put my hand on the door knob than JARVIS comments "Sir I wouldn't touch the door if I were you." I instantly reply with "why not J?"

JARVIS sighs _~~**A/n(Is that possible?)**~~_ "Because if you do I calculate that most likely your hand will freeze off."

I laugh "that's not possible J,Hands can't freeze off by touching a door knob!" JARVIS sighs again **~~_(JARVIS has a lot of sass just like Tony)_~~** "but when that door knob is giving off the same magic energy as Thor and Loki do,it might."

I gulp "WHAT that's not possible J there's-"

"sir" JARVIS interrupts

"Yeah J?"

"I could just heat the door knob up,So you and the others can go in."

"Why didn't you say that in the beginning?!" JARVIS doesn't reply as the door knob starts to heat up the knob turns red then to a gold color. After a few seconds I ask "Can we go in our what?"

"You can go in sir." I sigh out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding. I turn the door knob and when we walk in Nat pulls out a gun and so does Clint,Bucky and Steve I look over at them "You guys can put those away,you won't be needing them." all four of them look at me said "how do you **KNOW**." I shrug it off and yell "HELLO!" just then from the other side of the bed Loki stands up his hair is curly and he looks paler then before like he's seen a ghost our something. Me and Bruce gasp as Loki limps over to us bleeding from the wounds me and Bruce patched up just last night, just before Loki could fall me and Bruce run over to him and catch him Loki looks me in the eye's so I ask "What happened Loki how did you get banged up.....again?" Loki chuckles then he makes a face so guess that hurt. "Ii-i ww-was ss-sleep-ing ww-" just then Clint grabs Loki's shirt and pushes him up against the big window that's like a wall "WHAT DID YOU DO!!" Loki flinch at Clint's hard touch "aa-agent bb-Barton pp-please pp-put mm-me dd-down."

I snap back to reality and said "Let him go Clint his hurt can't you see that!!" Clint turns around and all I can see the rage in his eyes

" **FOR ALL WE KNOW HE'S FAKING**....for all we **KNOW YOUR UNDER HIS CONTROL!** " Clint points his gun at me then at Bruce and switch between me and Bruce until Nat steps in front of me and Bruce "Clint I need you to calm down and think about what your doing." Nat points her gun at him.

Clint blinks "what are you talking about Nat?" Natasha instantly states "Look at Bruce and Tony's eye's there ONE not blue and TWO look at Loki's body he's really hurt Clint." Clint looks me then Bruce in the eye's Clint turns to Loki and looks him up and down just as tears fall from his face, Clint sighs and drops Loki on his feet which makes him fall to the floor Clint pushes past me and leave the room so does Nat and Bucky me and Bruce pick Loki up all three of us look at Steve "All or Nothing i'm I right or wrong." me and Bruce sigh at the same time  "All or Nothing."


	3. Why NOT To Give TONY STARK a GOD

**Tony's POV**

The four of us race down the hall Steve behind me Loki and Bruce. Me Bruce and Steve were quite....... Loki on the other hand was not he was panting like crazy his skin was paler _(if it's even possible)_ and his breathing was all over the place it wasn't stead it was so unsteady that every few minutes we had to stop so Loki could catch his breath "Ii-i'm Ss-sorry" Loki said we all stop with Bruce me and Steve glancing at each other than I ask "For what?" Loki looks at me with dull eye's then his body starts to shake he smiles "FF-For NN-not BB-be-ing SS-strong." Loki said before he collapse almost to the floor if not for my fast reflexes I catch Loki then curse "shit"  
"language." Steve comments unhelpfully so I glare at him and pick Loki up bridal-style as we start to run down the hall again this time at a faster pace we reach the living-room.

 

**Bucky's POV**

"I should have known something was off today Bruce not up drinking tea as I cook... I should have known." I said mostly to my self but all the while knowing Nat and Clint are listening I look over at Clint and see something that you almost never can in a master spy and assassin... Fear "What did he do to you?" Nat and Clint look at me "...He brain washed me and made me do things that know one should...kill and destroy." Clint said and As I look at Clint I can't process if that is a joke or not so I on instinctively reply "Your joking right,cause there's no way that guy cou-."

"God." I look at Clint confused about what he said

"What?" I said confused

"He's a god,the God of mischief from what Thor told us,you know Thor right? Steve probably told you about him he's the God of thunder from assgard or something, apart of the team hasn't been around since you got here so I thought Steve would have told you about him... guess not." **Damn Rogers wish I knew God's were REAL BEFORE THIS.** "Well there's **a lot** Steve doesn't tell me most of the time he doesn't want me to freak out... Talk about how there's a God on the team must have slipped his mind." I said sarcastically Clint chuckles at my sarcasm **thank** **god or...God's? Whatever, It's never good to be in bad spirit when thinking about bad times.**

Just when i'm about to ask another question. Me Clint and Natasha hear foot steps, so we look towards the hallway just as Tony Bruce and Steve come in the living room with Tony carrying Loki? Was his name from what Tony had said. We all stare at each other not sure what the other should say when a groan comes from Loki "As much as I love our sparring contest." Tony said walking into the elevator "Me and Bruce have to take care of Loki here so we'll talk later." Tony said with Bruce next to him as the elevator doors close.


	4. Tony why?.... Clint can be... nice?

**Tony's** **POV**

As the elevator goes to the med floor I can't help but stare at Loki as he sleeps in my arms. The elevator dings and both me and Bruce walk out, quickly two nurse come over with a gurnee as i set Loki down on the gurney Dr. May comes over and looks at Loki first in shock then confusion asks "Is he dangerous... or something?"

I reply "No he's not dangerous."

"Are you sure?" May said concern evident in her voice

"I'd bet my life that he's not dangerous." I said in a way too serious tone May sighs "If I get killed i'm going to come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest the your numbered days Stark."

I grin and said "At least I won't die alone like so many others believe I will."

May rolls her eyes then said "Technically you'll still be alone because I'd be dead."

I pout "Don't ruin the best death opinion I have righ-."

"I don't mean to interject but,Me and Tony have a lot of anger Avengers to deal with... So I'll take him off your hands and you can help Loki."

May looks at Bruce "That Dr.Banner is a good idea.You can take your child and I'll help the God of mischief." Bruce smiles his payback-smile and I know i'm about to be humiliated by the two of them out of nowhere Bruce grabs my hand and starts to pull me to the elevator, so I start to complain and in return Bruce said 'Tony, honey be a good boy and stay quiet." I glare and pout at Bruce than comment "I'm not some child Bruce so don't treat me as one, you curly haired pansexual ass." Bruce looks at me with his payback-smile and said "I'd never do something like that Tony your not just some child...your _my_ _child_ , now we have to go up stairs come on, honey." As me and Bruce walk in the elevator all you can hear is everyone laughing as we get in the elevator I yell " I'll fire all of you if this keeps up get to work!." In an instant the laughing stops and everyone starts rushing around so they can get back to there job I can't help but smirk "isn't having power fun." I said to Bruce in a sing-song voice. Bruce huffs in annoyance "Don't abuse your power Tony it makes you seem like a ass..." Bruce pause for a moment than said "Forget what I said you are a ass." I look at Bruce with a fake hurt face, Which he rolls his eyes at then hits me in the back off my head with his hand. After a few minutes the elevator comes to a stop and all I can think is **THIS IS GOING TO BE BAD.**

**Steve's** **POV**

I watch as Tony and Bruce walk in the elevator with Loki in Tony's arms, Then almost as nothing happen the elevator doors close. Soon after the elevator doors close Bucky,Nat and Clint start throwing questions and statements at me. I sigh "Ok guys-"

"Your Crazy Stevie hope you know that." Said Bucky interrupting what I was saying so I try again "You guys-" then Nat interrupts with "I hope you have some answers Steve" I sigh and try for a third time "Guy-" just when I was about to start again Clint opens **his** mouth and **said** "Your not mind-controlled are you?" After Clint asked that the three of them talk at once and at this point **I've lost my patience.** so I yell " **Shut up or so help me God I'll kill the three of you!!!** " In an instant Bucky,Nat and Clint are quite I sigh and take three deep breathes. then respond to the three questions "I know how I acted,I've got no answers and, as far as I know i'm not being mind-controlled." just after I finish the elevator doors start to open.

**Tony's** **POV**

As me and Bruce walk out of the elevator on to my floor I can't help but wonder what Thor would do if he were here. Then I look up and see the anger eyes of not only **STEVE -ALWAYS** **FUCKING** **CALM- ROGERS** but **SUPER** **FUCKING** **SPIES CLINT BARTON, NATASHA** **ROMANOV** and  **BUCKY BARNES** I quietly try and fail to swallow the lump in my throat, Bruce puts a hand on my shoulder so I take a set back from the team then said "I know how bad this looks -" before I finish **STEVE - !NOT! ALWAYS CALM- ROGERS** says "Do you _Tony_ because it doesn't seem **like it!** -" then out of nowhere _Bruce_ _of_ _all people_ **interrupts** "Stop before your ahead **Steve**!" Bruce takes a extra long breath in then continues "Jus....Just listen to what Tony has to say, I know it's a lot to ask because....Well.... **_Loki_** _bu_ t this is big, probably- _very-_ **Really** the probability that this being bigger than us is impossibly high so... just listen to _**TONY**_." Everyone looks at Bruce in a stunned sightlines for a few seconds until Clint clears his throat, and said "We're listening... Tony." out of shock I turn back to the others and said "Do you want the long or the short version?" Nat gives me a questionable look then said "Long version, Stark." **Danm** **I only get called Stark** **when I'm in trouble** I sigh then start "So at _TWO_ this morning thunder struck the tower and woke me up. Then JARV tells me that Thor and Loki's here in the towers, right JARV." I said asking for help with out asking "This is correct Sir." I point to the sealing and then continue "so I come down here and find Thor carrying a unconscious Loki and when I say Thor looked like a _SAD SAD PUPPY_ _guy's_ I _mean it_ then Thor tells me **NOT** to mention this to you guys but I had already told JARVIS to get Bruce and when Bruce comes out the elevator and I almost get punched probably to death-

"For Fuck sake **_TONY GET ON WITH IT!!!_** " said Bucky clearly very anger and in need of some management I point my finger at Bucky and said " **I will if you don't** **_interrupt_** **_James Buchan Barnes!!_** " I sigh and take a deep breath before I break down and shoot everyone in site. "LIKE I was saying." I start again then glare at the three out of seven Avengers in front of me into not talking "Thor looked ready to punch me but instead did the smart thing and started to explain and asked Bruce not to tell all of you it took me giving Bruce a- Look to convince him-" this is where Clint snaps " **Let me get this straight** _ **you HAD to convince him**_ **."** Clint points at Bruce than continues " **To HELP a war criminal get patched up** _ **WHY.**_ "

"....Because- I...don't know why." I end up whispering **Why am I trying to help loki... The god ejected me out of MY own tower who does** **tha** **-**

 **"-Are you listening to me Stark WHY DID YOU ASK BANNER TO HELP THE FREAK WHO MIND-CONTROLLED ME!!!!"** Yelled Clint so loud that i'm almost sure the whole tower heard him just before I could reply someone speaks from the elevator doors "Why DDD-did YY-you HH-help M- MM-me" stuttered out....Loki **Why of all people!** I thought as I turned to face the God still standing by... Not the elevator but the hallway **Huh strange... How did he get up here** I thought "II-I T-teleported." Said Loki, then his eyes widened and his breathing starts to quicken- **Shit** **Loki's** **starting to** ** **hyperventilate**** Loki falls to his knees and grabs his chest so I go over "Loki look at me." I said sternly Loki avoids my eyes as he looks up still breathing hard "I said look AT ME." At the command Loki's eyes instantly meet mine and tiers roll down Loki's face as his body starts to shake "I-ii'm S-sssorry I-ii'M Ss-or-ry ple-ase D-ddon't I-ii W-www-on't D-ddddo I-iiiit A-aaag-ain ple-ase I-ii'M-mm S-sssorry!" Said Loki still  hyperventilateing. "Loki your _OK_ its **OK** i'm not going to hurt you." I said as I start to back up to give Loki some space. Loki's eyes widend and he grabs me arm in at tight grip "Please don't tell my fa-" I put my other hand on loki's "I'm not telling anyone shit... could you let go." Loki instead of letting go pulls me forward "Ple-ase D-ddon't L-leave M-me I'll be good I PP-pro-mise N-not T-to cause A-aaany TT-trou-ble P-ple-a-!" I cut Loki short by putting my hand on his mouth and he starts to cry and plead so I remove my hand " **NO** **P-PLE-** **ASE** **D-** **DDON'T** **H-HURT** **M-ME I-I'LL** **B-BE G-GOOD!** "

"...Loki..." I said as I pull him to my chest and turn his head up so he's looking at me "I won't hurt you ,and i'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. i'm not leaving... I can tell you've been hurt, i'm not going to be that guy who takes revenge in any sick or twisted way..... ok?" Loki's stop hyperventilateing and crying then looks at me confusion all over his face "Your N-not G-going T-to MM-make M-me D-ddddo A-any-thing I D-ddon't want W-why? E-ever-one W-wants to HH-hurt M-me P-phy-si-cal, M-Men-tal or..... S-ssex-ually."

We all feel our breathing stop as we let what Loki said sink in then **Clint speaks up first** "Loki I may not _**like**_ _**you**_ at **_all_** but _no one deserves to be asulted in_ _ **any way shape or form."**_


End file.
